Lucy in the Sky
by TheyDidn'tHaveMyName
Summary: Set during Last of the Time Lords. Lucy POV, a conversation between Lucy and the teeny Doctor


A/N: I'm posting this cos its been on the hard drive for a few weeks and I've mucked around with it a little but I think its ready. Also considering the look of the trailer I don't think I'll be able to post this after next week.

I'm just looking at why Lucy would say 'Doctor' and this was what I came up with

Lucy Saxon POV

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Doctor Who related. Or the Beatles… I really don't own them

Warnings: Spoilers for Sound of Drums, Last of the Time Lords, but they're fair game now

* * *

**Lucy in the Sky**

It was the big day, what we'd been working towards for so long.

Harry was up on the raised bit of the deck doing… something. He was fiddling with the remains of a mobile phone and something else with that screwdriver of his. I wasn't really taking much notice of him. I used to, I really did. I used to watch his every action, because it fascinated me. The way he could flip so easily from project to project and then seamlessly go back and combine them all into one fantastic creation.

But not any more.

I was a bit bored of that by now. We'd spent a year on this ship and I longed for solid ground again. The Valiant was perfectly safe and comfortable, our parts anyway. But I missed the ground. Its funny, I've lived in London for so many years yet never missed my parent's country home once. A few months in the sky and I long for fields.

We did have a garden up here, Harry put it in for me, which was so sweet of him. But then that Jack, the one that can't die started escaping his cell and going and sitting in it. And Harry would order him to be killed and hauled back to the cells. So much blood would get on the flowers.

Eventually the garden was taken away, removed so Jack wouldn't go there anymore. It was to punish Jack… but it hurt me a little too.

"Lucy"

I looked up and smiled. Harry was in front of me having stopped fiddling. He held a beautiful bracelet out for me, all gold and diamonds.

"For my companion"

I glanced at it, smiling but confused.

"I thought you said all the diamonds were to be used in the engines of the rockets?"

"I saved these ones"

I was touched.

"Thank you"

He fastened it around my wrist and pulled me towards him for a kiss, I didn't care about the soldiers around. Or the Doctor.

I didn't even notice him until Harry had left. I was sitting admiring my new present when I had a funny feeling over my shoulder, as if someone was staring at me. I turned and realised I was right. The Doctor was gazing at me from his little cage.

I looked away, his eyes were too bright. They looked so out of place in his tiny old man's body. I looked back and he was still staring.

"What?" I asked.

"He doesn't love you"

My eyes narrowed, "Of course he does!"

"No. He doesn't"

I should walk away, Harry had warned me about him doing something like this.

"The Master just likes having someone like you around"

"His name is Harry"

The Doctor slowly shook his head, "He's called Harry as much as I'm called John"

He had beautiful eyes. They were terrifying but I could have stared at them forever.

"He does love me. He gave me this, that proves it. He saved the diamonds, just for me"

"Oh Lucy…" The Doctor's voice was slow and careful, barely more than a whisper, "Lucy with diamonds" He looked around a little and for the tiniest second seemed to smirk, "Lucy in the sky with diamonds"

I couldn't help it, I smiled slightly and softly said "Ba da bum, ba da bum, ba da bum bum"

He did smile this time. "Very good song that. One of John's best. I told him it'd be a hit and he didn't believe me for a little while"

I just looked at him.

"Did he show you anything like that? Tell you anything amazing, beautiful, magical?"

I didn't answer.

"I didn't think so. Lucy it's amazing out there. He only showed you the destruction. You wonder what the point is. That's the point. Life"

I hadn't realised it but I'd walked close to him, he reached a small hand up towards me, almost as though he was going to touch my face, but stopped just as his hand hovered over the swollen flesh at my eye.

"What did he do to you?"

I blinked and started back. I frowned and shook my head.

"Nothing. It was me. My fault. Just me being silly"

And I had to get away from him, from this powerful man. I needed to find Harry, but I couldn't help but think.

Did I actually want to.


End file.
